On the way Down
by Leslielov
Summary: cause on the way down I saw you And you saved me From myself And I won't forget The way you loved me On the way down Almost fell right through But I held onto you...InuKag other pairing coming R


**On The Way Down (Love We Knew Must Last (Edited Version))**

**By:** Leslie

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Author Note:** Ok. What you have here is Love We Knew Must Last the edited version, I wasn't happy with my story at all, and now I am getting better besides I have my dear friend Maggz, the person I love, I may say that Maggz is the person that makes me be better and do this better, also encourage me to keep writing, so here I am hope you like this because I love it. i decide to put the lemon at here i've heard so much about people losing their count so i'll risk myself, so if you want to read it complete yo can go ahead.

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Treason**

I was driving in my car, the speedometer going higher with each second that passed. I turned on the radio and then I heard that song… A song that described exactly how I felt at that moment

_A few questions that I need to know  
how you could ever hurt me so  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
and how long it's been going on_

__

He was my sun, my earth… Fuck!!! He was my everything, I loved him so much. "InuYasha, you asshole!!! How could you?" I was crying so hard, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. Even just breath was a hard thing to do.

_Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again_

Where I was going, I didn't know. I was just running away from him, from everything… I just wanted to escape from him and all the pain he put me through, damn it!!! I turned up the volume and there it was again. I couldn't control de the tears that were flowing out, I couldn't stand the hurt…

_You can tell me to my face __or even on the phone  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know_

Finally I got home. I didn't care about anything at the moment… I took the CD I was listening and put it in my CD player. Somehow I just wanted to torture myself, so I pressed the 'repeat' button, listening to that song again and again.

_Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind  
all the answers to my questions  
I have to find_

_  
  
_I went straight to my minibar, the one InuYasha and I had closed 3 years ago. He'd helped me to quit the alcohol… You know, I was and alcoholic, this drunkard before I met him. I was in a hole and he helped me out of it, he became my savior since then, how was I not supposed to love him??!! How could anyone not love that gorgeous guy? I was the luckiest girl in the world. We were so happy together. I loved him and he loved me… Or at least I thought he did…

_My head's spinning  
Boy, I'm in a daze  
I feel isolated  
Don't wanna communicate  
  
I'll take a shower, I will scour  
I will rub  
To find peace of mind  
The happy mind I once owned, yeah_

I wanted so bad to see him and hear the words come from his own mouth, that everything was a lie… a fucking lie!!! That it was all a bad dream and that he would never do that to me. But it was true, he did cheat on me…

With that I took a glass and filled it with vodka, the burning sensation of the alcohol felt so good as it went down my throat. I was breaking my 'I'll never drink again' promise, a promise I made to him, and that he made me break by himself. The only thing I wanted was drown my pain in alcohol. I didn't care about the consequences…

_Vexing vocabulary runs right through me  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find_

"Kikyo… Of all women on earth, it had to be her!!! I hate you InuYasha, I hate you for doing this to me!!!" I screamed to no one in my empty apartment. I wanted so bad to hate him, tearing him out of my mind and out of my heart, but truth was I hated myself more than him; I hated myself for the way I felt for him. Because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince myself of the opposite, I just simply loved him…

I poured some more vodka into my glass and took a long gulp. My heart ached for him, my body ached for his touch. I just wanted him there with me, holding me and comforting me. But he had slept with Kikyo, he had ruined everything and it was over now.

How was I supposed to live without him now, if I needed him more than the air I breathed?

_Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When you gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad_

How would I do now… without my InuYasha?

_Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel righ_

And then he came home as I expected. When he opened the door, I filled another glass and drank it in one shot. He came closer to me with a huge grin on his face. "Hi, baby." He said.

Baby, my ass!

His smile faded and was replaced by a frown and a look of concern when he saw the glass in my hand.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kagome?! Give me that!" He said and snatched the glass from my hands. "Look at you… You reek of alcohol! Oh, God, you're drunk…" He said and I could hear the pain in his voice, the anger in his golden eyes, I felt good for a moment. I wanted him to suffer just like I was suffering because of him right then and there. I wanted him to hurt just like me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I yelled at him when he tried to hold me. "This is all your fucking fault!!!" I said and stumbled back onto the couch. I could see the confusion marring his handsome features.

_I'll keep searching  
Deep within my soul  
For all the answers  
Don't wanna hurt no more  
  
I need peace, got to feel at ease  
Need to be.  
Free from pain - going insane  
My heart aches, yeah_

"You… How could you…? How dare you to come here like nothing…?" I started to ramble. I couldn't form any coherent sentence.

"What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"You don't know?" I asked, venom seeping through my voice. "You don't know! God, she told me everything!!!"

"Who told you what, Kagome?" He started to get desperate, he kept feigning innocence. I couldn't believe he was so… shameless.

"KIKYO!!!" I exploded and got up off the couch at once. "She told me you two slept together…" I said and choked a sob in my throat.

"She said what??!!" His eyes were like two big saucers, bulging from their sockets. "It's not what you're thinking… I…"

"I saw you kissing her, InuYasha… For God sakes, what should I think?"

_Sometimes vocabulary runs right through my head  
The alphabet runs right from A to Z  
Conversations, hesitations in my mind  
You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find  
  
I'm not crazy,  
I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong  
I'm just waiting  
'Cause I heard this feeling won't last that long  
_

He just lowered his gaze, realization hitting him hard. He didn't say anything but he wasn't denying it either… he just couldn't.

"You see, you can't deny it… Oh God, InuYasha. You had my heart, my trust and you didn't care about it. You just broke my heart, you know that?"

I loved him so much, he was my all… And he simply didn't care. What did I do wrong? Why he had to go with her if what we had was good, if he was happy with me?

_Never ever have I ever felt so low  
When ya gonna take me out of this black hole?  
Never ever have I ever felt so sad  
The way I'm feeling yeah, you got me feeling really bad_

"Please, baby. Let me explain…"

Explain what? What I already knew? It hurt so bad to know I lost everything the moment he kept silent and accepted everything. I didn't want to know…

"I don't care, InuYasha… Not anymore." I said, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. I turned and grabbed the bottle of vodka, not caring he had taken the glass from me before, and drank directly from it. But once again he took the bottle from my hands and put it aside.

"Kagome, please. Don't do this for me… Do it for yourself, damn it!" He said, caressing my tear-stained cheek with his thumb. "I hate to see you like this…" He whispered and I shook my head and pushed him away. He winced at my rejection and I could see the hurt in his eyes. However, he grabbed me by the waist and tightened his hold on me.

"InuYasha… Please, don't…" I begged him. I knew I was losing the battle…

"I know this is because of me… This is my fault. I'm so sorry, baby." He said, his voice breaking. I buried my face into his chest and started to cry harder, clinging to his shirt for dear life. He was quiet, rocking me back and forth in his arm. It made me think of that time when my mom died and he did the same. We stayed like that for a long moment until my cries became sobs.

_Never ever have I had to find  
I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind  
I've Never ever had my conscience to fight  
The way I'm feeling, yeah, I just don't feel right_

He picked me up in his arms and took me to the bedroom, our bedroom. Then he gently placed me on the bed and climbed next to me, holding me close to him… I finally found the strength to turn in his arms and look him in the eyes.

"Kagome, you know I love you. I never wanted…" He started but I placed a finger to his luscious lips and silenced him. I pulled him down for a kiss… I wanted him to kiss me, to make love to me and make forget everything. And that's why I told him this.

"InuYasha, I want you to make love to me…"

"Kagome…" His eyes widened, obviously surprised at my sudden request.

"Please…" I pleaded and he nodded, leaning once more to kiss me. The kiss was light at first, and as it deepened, I found myself melting in his arms. When it came to InuYasha, I lost all my defenses and I felt weak… powerless. He could make melt with just one touch, a kiss… a simple word… He moved over me and shrugged off his leather jacket and loosened his red t-shirt.

"Kagome…" He moaned as his hot tongue massaged mine and his hands slid down my already aroused body. His fingers gripped the material of my dress as he slowly began to trail it upwards; he raised it higher and higher and I closed my eyes in pleasure. His fingers slid along my heated skin as the dress rose to my shoulders, and then he pulled it over my head and gently threw it to one side, followed by my underwear seconds after.

_You can tell me to my face,  
You can tell me on the phone,  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, babe  
'Cause I really need to know_

"God, you're so beautiful…" He said and his voice turned a shade huskier, pulling my body tightly against his own. I clasped my hands tightly around his neck, goosebumps showering my as his fingers began to roam… He groaned when my hands began to remove all of his clothes and soon we were both naked. He leaned his weight against me, slowly pushing me down onto the mattress. A throbbing started to form between my legs as his thumbs teasingly circled my sensitive nipples, causing tingling sensation travel all over my body and a moisture seep through my nether lips.

Staring into his hypnotizing golden eyes, I stroke his face gently, running my thumb over his lower lip. "I love you, Kagome…" He whispered once more, as if wanting to make sure of it. I sighed as I felt his bare chest against me, his thumb lightly shot over my nipples, causing them to become erect. The throbbing intensified and a feeling of pure desire shot through me before I reached up and hungrily kissed him. I could feel his solid erection lying on my stomach. My hands stroke endlessly up and down his smooth back, relishing in the soft silky feel of his skin; and I slowly rubbed my hips against his. His body stiffened as he deepened the kiss; his hand trailed down my leg, working its way slowly upwards to the one place I was longing for him to caress.

My legs felt numb and my mind was in a whirl when he gently stroked my hot center. I gasped when his finger slid expertly in, reveling in its warmth. His mouth found mine again and his tongue probed all over, tasting everything I had to offer. InuYasha increased the pace of his hands movements, his thumb circling my hot spot, and my body began to tremble. I could feel the tingling sensation spread down my belly and I recognized the warning signs.

"InuYasha, please… I need you now!" I moaned as struggled to keep control of my thrusting hips. He looked at me, his golden eyes shining in the dimly-lit room. A rush of love escaped my heart and I felt like crying.

Moving back up, he positioned himself on his arms supporting his weight evenly above me. The tip of him nudged teasingly my entrance and I shuddered as a wave of pure desire washed over me. He leaned his head forward and parted my swollen-kissed lips with his hot tongue. My lips were all tingly and I listened to his sweet whisperings declaring his love for me as he slowly sank deeply inside me, filling me completely with one thrust, all previous feelings forgotten, just him and me as one…

I shifted my position, wriggling beneath me and a loud gasp of want escaped his lips. His eyes shot open, dark with lust; his lips glistened in the darkness and he withdrew almost to the end before thrusting straight back down into me.

As I began to meet these thrusts halfway each time, the pace gradually increased and I felt myself soaring to a higher level of passion. InuYasha hand slid in beneath our slippery bodies, instantly stroking, caressing my swollen clit as we continued to move in unison with one another. The tingling feeling in my stomach sprang to a new height as my hands struggled to keep the grip on his broad damp shoulders. I gasped as he penetrated endlessly, each hard movement affecting me in ways that aren't imaginable.

_You can tell me to my face  
You can tell me on the phone  
Uh, You can write it in a letter, bab  
'Cause I really need to know_

With my chest heaving and his breath panting, I closed my eyes as he withdrew for the last time right to the very end of his manhood before of slamming his hips straight down onto mine, releasing himself deeply inside of me. I groaned and felt myself be pushed over the edge, letting myself indulge in his amazing touch. Slowly I floated back to reality as he collapsed on my chest. As our orgasms subsided, InuYasha remained in me for as long as possible. Then he rolled off next to me, covering our naked bodies with a blanket, me securely wrapped in his arms until sleep claimed for us.

That night as we made love, I knew it would be our last time. I loved him with all my heart, but I couldn't forgive him, I couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't mine anymore… That he probably never was mine at all. And that's why I decided to leave and grant him the freedom he needed.

When I woke up again, I was still tangled in his arms. I had already made up my mind, I was leaving. So I got up off the bed before he woke up, trying my best to be as quiet as possible. I knew that if I saw those golden eyes once more I wouldn't have the guts to do what I was about to do… It was still dark; it was like 4:00 am, I guess. I took a shower and started to pack my things, but only the most necessary items.

I went back to the bedroom; he was soundly asleep lying on his stomach, the blanket covering his bum. I walked to the bed and placed a note next to him, on the pillow.

_You can write it in a letter, babe  
You can write it in a letter, babe_

"My God, I love you so much…" I whispered, trying to hold the tears. I placed the keys next with the note and walked out the bedroom… and his life…

There was no looking back now.

_  
_

* * *

_So, how bad was it? how good was it? let me know, at firt i decided not to put the lemon here, but it's not that horny, it keeps the love they have, so i hope you liked it, becuase i found it good, Review and let me know what you think. bye bye love ya!_

_Lyrics: Never Ever_

_By: All Saints_


End file.
